the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
This page details all the possible endings for The Witch's House, and how you can get each one. Depending on your actions after the final savepoint in the game, there are two different endings you can get - a normal ending and a true ending. There is also a "secret" ending you can obtain, which is called the "pseudo-third ending" by Fummy, the creator of the game. In the 1.07 version of The Witch's House, Fummy added a new ending called the "____" ending. Background The "Good" Ending |-| Main= Upon reaching the Witch's Room, Viola finds that the black cat who has helped her on her journey has been reduced to a corpse. Viola reads the final diary entry in the Witch's Room, which reveals the terrifying truth that the witch desires to switch bodies with Viola in order to obtain a healthy body and obtain love. At that moment, a legless girl, who is assumed to be Ellen, crashes through the window and attempts to catch Viola in order to obtain Viola's body. At this moment, the house returns to normal, and Viola is able to escape from the house through the front door. Viola escapes through the forest, seemingly escaping Ellen's wrath, and pours the medicine inside the Cute Little Bottle on the roses, which makes all of the roses and magic in the forest to disappear. This allows Viola to exit the forest without being harmed. As she escapes, she finds her father, who has been searching for her as she was missing for the entire day. As they reunite, the legless girl reappears in an attempt to take Viola's body. Viola's father, out of fear and love for his daughter, shoots the legless girl and kills her. As they exit out of the forest, Viola looks back at the legless girl, seemingly recounting all of the events that occurred to her in the Witch's House. The screen turns black and the credits will roll. In the ending credits, Viola is seen following closely behind her father. She stops for a moment and turns around, staring off in the direction of the Witch's House. Her father calls for her and the two finally depart together. Near the end of the credits, The Black Cat appears briefly along the forest path, watching Viola and her father disappear in the distance, before vanishing. |-| Requirements= To get this ending, successfully leave the house after reading the Witch's Diary. You must not retrieve Ellen's Knife from the cabinet. The True Ending |-| Main= When the legless girl chases Viola, Viola is able to obtain Ellen's Knife from the closet in the Present Room. Once she chooses to obtain the knife, she exits the Witch's House, seemingly escaping from the wrath of the legless girl. As with before, Viola pours the medicine from the Cute Little Bottle onto the roses, making all of the roses and magic in the forest to disappear. However, instead of encountering her father upon escaping, she instead finds the legless girl, seemingly attempting to take Viola's body. Contrary to Viola's good nature, Viola begins taunting the legless girl and stabs her with Ellen's Knife. Viola reveals that the body-switching spell that Ellen initially used to switch bodies with Viola has already happened. Therefore, throughout the entire game, Ellen was in Viola's body, while the true Viola is trapped in Ellen's mutilated body. Ellen recounts how Viola felt so sorry for her, and so willingly accepted to switch bodies with Ellen. However, as Ellen enjoyed her painless body and loving father, she refused to give it back, thus breaking her promise that she would return the body back to Viola after a day. As Ellen taunts Viola some more, Viola's father appears, and Ellen pretends to be terrified of Viola in her mutilated state. Viola attempts to speak to her father, trying to explain that she is the real Viola, but her speech only comes out as garbled words. Believing Viola is the real witch, and that Ellen is his daughter, Viola's father shoots Viola twice in the head, and Ellen and Viola's father escape through the forest. Before Ellen escapes the forest, she giggles, clearly amused at being able to steal a new body and obtain a loving father. Meanwhile, the black cat, who is now revived, approaches Viola's body. Viola's body disappears, and the black cat disappears as well. |-| Requirements= To get this ending, return to the black closet that initially said "open when the house returns to normal" as you escape from the Legless Girl after reading the Witch's Diary. You will retrieve Ellen's Knife from it, which will be used to stab the Legless Girl when you reach the forest. The Secret (or Pseudo-Third) Ending |-| Main= If Viola chooses not to interact with the black cat at all for the duration of the game, Viola will instead find that the black cat has not been reduced to a corpse, contrary to the previous endings. Through a one-way dialogue between the black cat and Ellen, he mentions that the magic is about to fade in the house, and everything in the house will die once the "witch" dies, since "she" seems to have the magic again. In the middle of his dialogue, his name will change from "Black Cat" to "Demon." He mentions that while demons have no physical forms, this does not mean that they are immortal. The demon's final words to Viola are, "Good luck with the rest, Ellen. My faithful witch." The demon's dialogue confirms that the black cat that helped Ellen throughout the house was indeed the demon that made the contract with Ellen. Once Ellen enters her room, she will recognize all of the objects in the room. For example, instead of saying, "A toppled chair" upon investigating the chair, Ellen would say, "A toppled chair. Viola would sit in this and talk to me." In addition, the diary entry will change, as it will give more description as to how Ellen's body became in that mutilated state. Before Viola and Ellen switched bodies, Ellen gouged out her eyes and cut off her legs. She also gave Viola throat-burning medicine when Viola was in Ellen's body, lying that it would stop the pain of the illness. Once the legless girl chases Ellen, both the "Good" Ending and the True Ending are obtainable depending on the player's actions. After watching the credits and/or returning to the main menu, if you select "Continue" it will say "My Room" rather than "Witch's Room" in the slot you saved in before the chase, if you have reached the secret ending. |-| Requirements= In order to get this ending, you must play the entire game without interacting with the black cat at all. However, it is possible to interact with the cat in the corridor where no distractions are made, by not reading the note, the game ignores the player's distractions and you are able to save at that particular cat. The "____" Ending |-| Main= In Version 1.07, a new ending was added. In order to get this ending, Viola must stay still for an hour, and the window must be active. After an hour, the witch's roses and the magic in the forest will disappear, allowing Viola to escape the forest before evening. Since it is still the morning, Viola's father will not be looking for Viola, and Viola will only escape the forest in this ending. Combined with the information in The Diary of Ellen, this reveals that Viola's body was in such a mutilated state that even if Ellen only waited, the "witch's" magic would eventually fade regardless of whether Ellen intervened or not. |-| Requirements= In order to get this ending, you must: * Wait on the first screen (opening) in one hour, DO NOT MOVE AT ALL COST! * The window has to be active. References Category:The Witch's House